tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mob Mentality in TSRP
Classic In various forms, mob mentality has played a substantial part in TSRP's history-- beginning early on with various organizations that promoted some form of style attractive to certain groups of players. It could be as simple as the widely-accepted "Mafias" which bore little resemblence to actual Italian / Italian-American crime syndicates (Similarly with the Yakuza or Triad groups that became so ubiquitous), but later evolved into full-scale movements that ceased to be, in many cases, In Character followings, but Out of Character mob congregations. Fixations Twice as problematic as the following itself, the intolerence inherent in some, and the strange, hyper-violent behavior of others could be seen as unsettling on an out of character level. The Clowns of X-Factor, and several other servers, were an early example of hyper-violent mob mentality in TSRP: several members donned clown models and, in fairly well roleplayed scenarios, brutally murdered, sexually assaulted, and dismembered other players, causing an uproar on the server's forums for a short time. It wasn't the roleplaying skills they found questionable, but the fixation on serial violence and extreme, violent sexual devience. While possibly the most sinister, the Clowns were apolitical and relatively small -- but comparable to the real life "Juggalo" movement in their strangeness, absurdity, and propensity for violence. Ideologies The two others worth mentioning are an internet-wide phenomenon manifested heavily in TSRP: Soviet movements and National Socialist associations. It is not clear which came first, but both movements showed strong support from a wide audience. In both cases, it is the sense of community that seems to be the appeal, as well as the style of each organization. Communism Soviet organization seem to have a form of cult following. The players and members of these organizations tend to follow the herd, hence their position in this page. They do as they're told, but often go out of line. There is a lack of discipline between the organizations, probably because of their main ideology, Communism, which shows that any discipline would be a direct contradiction to the purpose of their organization and the foundation of their organization. They don full Russian regalia and stereotypes, such as the "Motherland." Fascism National Socialist organizations in TSRP tend to also have a form of cult following. The pure look and style of the organization attracts many people, as the look of the groups are influencing. Occasionally, what is known as a "troll" puts on a Nazi-orientated model, such as an Adolf Hitler model, and runs around shouting things that the Nazi government was known for. National Socialist organizations aren't what you would call "Neo-Nazi" groups, as Neo-Nazi groups support everything Nazi Germany had done, and have an extermination policy of other racial classes. This is strictly prohibited in National Socialist organizations, and any hint of this will result in being kicked from the group. National Socialist organizations in TSRP tend to aim for dominance, whether political or organizational. National Socialist groups in TSRP seem to have a much larger scope and following than Soviet organizations. This accusation is purely made by observations of both movements and their operations. There is a strict chain of command that is seen unbroken. In TSRP, the NNSP (New National Socialist Party) tends to dominate all National Socialist movements. Modern As TSRP matured so did it's mob mentally, the classic organizations are far and few in between, and they're generally looked down upon by veterans , unless said veterans run them themselves. The classic organizations have, like the movies they're inspired by been replaced by Russian and Eastern European crime syndicates. One of the newer things are legal fronts, criminal organizations have learned to adapt to a more intelligent police department, and now hide behind legal businesses, in some cases even adapting the job tags that their fronts use. Category:Other Category:Articles